thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka
A former bounty hunter turned companion and lover to Simon. She was infected early on by a corruptive force and requires frequent sex with Simon to survive, but there is a transformation ritual that may save her at the cost of her humanity. Story Not much is known about Aka's life before joining Simon, other than she became a bounty hunter as a means for putting food on the table, choosing to dual-wield daggers preferring speed and precision over brute force, and the fact that they were even cheaper than axes in weapon shops. Her life irrevocably changed the day she met Simon after Chosen #565, aka Tal, hired her due to her looks. In spite of portraying herself as a professional, she is actually a rookie with a decent amount of skill. During a trek through a smuggler's cave the group encountered a spell circle that held accumulated power of corruption. Although the rest of the group was unaffected: Tal being immune due to Ivala's blessing; Simon because of his new nature and Yarra as a succubus; the magic circle's activation imbibed a corruptive force into Aka. The corruption made her libido increase to the point that she could not go anywhere without sexual contact for a good amount of time - particularly relevant during her stay in Ari-Yhilina, after Simon is obliged to leave the group.. However, Yarra claims that there is a ritual that could change that but it would come at the cost of her humanity. Aka finally completes her transformation just before the start of the Battle of Yhilin. In her pseudo-demon form. Aka's skin gains a duskier complexion - though it's almost unnoticeable, in-game it's mentioned that her skin becomes somewhat grayish, and her eyes go from blue to black-gray. Her clothing for some reason goes from Green and red to almost completely blue with only the yellow areas remaining the same. According to her she feels stronger than when she was human and the burning desire from the corruption has vanished leaving her clear-headed. She is free from any outside domination or influences and able to clearly perceive past changes to her soul, and says that since life in general affects the soul, Simon did as much by being kind afterward as by initially taking and unintentionally shaping her. While her form is still new and thus not much is known, the succubi in the Orgasmic Empire have stated that Aka is now no longer human but not a succubus either and can be considered something in between. In terms of her personality, she is still very moralistic despite her oncoming transformation, especially when it comes to sexual behavior, preferring that Simon, other than succubi in need, remains faithful only to the harem; contrasting with Yarra's more liberated mindset. As such, they are often found on opposing opinions in choice events. The only time they agree is the subsequent domination of Varia though are on opposing sides as to whether or not allow her to be gangraped. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Iron Dagger. *'Daggers' Off-hand: Iron Dagger. *'Daggers' Headgear: Leather Helm. *'Helms' Bodygear: Leather Armor. *'Light armor' Accessory: Headband. *'Common accessories' Tactics Aka's a debuffer through and through and is a staple for most boss battles because she can lower damage, increase damage, lower speed, etc. In most fights, she will have the initiative, so it's not possible to apply buffs on her on the first turn. Her main claim to the party for most of the game lies in her dual wielded daggers which gives her a combined Critical bonus of 25%, meaning if RNGesus blesses you, many encounters are oneshot-able. None of her stabs can generate Critical hits, so if you're looking for them use normal attacks or Forceful Lunge. Her Poisoned Blade can't either but the damage from Poison is a large commodity in and of itself. Her major drawback is that she doesn't have any kind of AoE skills, which limits her usefulness in combat with multiple enemies. Rafael367 - I have a few suggestions for using Aka: *First, her Crippling Strike reduces AGI, which makes enemies act much later in the round, but not much else, (this can be situationally useful if you need more time to land a stun on a particular enemy). Her Blinding Strike makes them miss more often. Her Weakening Stab makes them hit softer. Finally her Piercing Strike which you will be earning later on weakens their armor so you hit harder. Try Weakening first, then Blinding. Use Piercing once you get that to stick. Battles should go much more smoothly then. Aka's regular attack also hits pretty hard if you are outclassing the mobs already and want to conserve mana. *Secondly, for groups I would suggest that you use Aka's Poisoned Blade as part of a 2 hit combo with a Simon/Hilstara stun, or Yarra/Cumdump handcuff lust stun attack. This way you would lock an enemy down for 5 rounds while it's still taking damage, allowing you to focus on another enemy. Most boss enemies will be immune to both poison and stun, but a most other enemies do not resist either. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Aka is generally in favor of "good" options and doesn't approve of Simon sleeping with random people (especially prostitutes). She's often found opposite Yarra on moral choices. However, Aka also has a vengeful streak that comes out a times, particularly with Varia. Aka likes weapons, especially knives. Base value: 20. * for completely clearing the trail to the merchant camp of logs and enemies (except slimes). * for helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, for helping her first. * for sleeping with noble prostitute. * for sleeping with local prostitute. * for sleeping with zirantian prostitute. * for sleeping with bunny-ears prostitute (pre-reveal), OR nothing for with bunny-ears prostitute (post-reveal). * for sleeping with exotic prostitute. * for making Aka's Custom Knife. * for converting 2500 ProN to Sx at Stineford bank, OR for converting 10,000 ProN at once.So up to this way. * for getting the Stineford Orgy sex scene. * for investing in Premium Steel. * for having Megail convert ProN to Sx. *Unmissable from the start of chapter 2. * for NOT fucking Altina immediatly. * for killing the Impaler. * for dominating Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR for dominating Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR for reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR for reshaping Varia after saving Varia from gangrape. * for getting the Orcent Orgy sex scene IF you did well enough against the orc horde. * for talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable for getting the Reunion Orgy sex scene. * talking at Janine's retreat IF you got the cure component during Simon's route. * for becoming a Premium Steel owner IF you didn't invest before. * for voting NO on Declaration of War motion, OR for voting YES. * for promising Zirantia to vote for a then-unspecified defense pact upgrade in exchange for NO on New Unpeople motion (you cannot keep your promise). * for voting YES on Orc Extermination motion, OR for voting NO. * for adopting Orc Extermination motion. * for adopting War Vaults motion. * for getting all four Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * for telling Nalili "Train with Aka", OR for telling Nalili "Train with Aka" after "Train with me". *:(If you achieve 100 before this point it will reset to 99, because she won't pledge eternal loyalty until cured.) *Unmissable for curing her before the Battle of Yhilin. * for getting the best Janine's evaluation about Collateral Damage "I hesitate to say I rejoice" after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "though many were spared", OR for "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR for "I fear many civilians were killed", OR for "I shudder to think of all the lives". * for completing the Healing Butterfly quest. * for getting the Aka + Varia sex scene with unraped reshaped-Varia, OR for getting it with raped reshaped-Varia, OR for getting it with dominated-Varia. * for funding Noble gratuity. *Unmissable for Comforting Simon after he sees Wynn's shrine. * for obtaining at least 15 Zirantia investigation score. * for having the best Balia's evaluation on Orcent transformation "This is excellent!", OR for "This is great!", OR for "can't wait to see where we go", OR for "can see all kinds of ways to go", OR for "need to think about what didn't go well". * for copying the Aramite rapist soldiers. Maximum legit value: 100 (+52 leeway). Learning Storgan During the stay in the elf kingdoms, Aka has the opportunity to practice the elven language. Each encounter raises her skill: * for eavesdropping on the elves near well in Denmiel. * for talking to the child in northeast Denmiel. * for entering Theltiar with saner-Altina, OR with cockwhore-Altina. * for talking to the healing butterfly woman in Theltiar, even if you've already given her the butterfly. * for talking to the elf near Theltiar's entrance IF you've chosen an ally. * for talking to Aka in the HQ of your chosen elf ally (Lynine or Orilise) - this is when Aka tells Simon she wants to practice, but progress is accumulated before that. * for reading children's books in Denmiel archives IF you've allied with Orilise. * for talking to purple-haired elf in Denmiel archives IF you've allied with Orilise. * for finishing the murder investigation by talking to the elf child behind the Guard. The level of her proficiency pays a role in the murder investigation quest, as well as in two others, secret side tasks. It also unlocks access to the weapon store in Denmiel (cloaked guys). Affection titles *0 Party Members With Benefits *25 Friends With Benefits *50 Assassin With Benefits *75 Loyal Assassin *100 Beloved Assassin Special notes *The first party member with a custom weapon.See here for a complete list. *Serendipitously, Aka has a preference for older men, though she says it's a bit more complex than that.Aka: "That's distinguished man fetish to you!" *Depending on your choicesAnd the happiness of the Empress with you. during Simon's exile you can get the full transformation spell from the Succubi responsible of the Magical defenses, and accelerate her transformation, in turn freeing Robin to do other research sooner. Scenes *'Aka First Time' - Aka is on her way to losing her mind unless Simon does something. Unmissable. *'Relief with Aka' - The slavers' aphrodisiac does have some effect on Simon, and Aka provides the much needed relief with her pert breasts. Unmissable; after the fight with the slavers in the meeting hall of the traders' camp. *A number of random scenesThese scenes don't have official name and they can not be replayed. can occur when you sleep in The Blue Rose inn in Stineford: **'Cure for fatigue' **'Reveal what is beneath' **'Bounce Bounce Bounce' *'Stineford Orgy' - Aka, Qum and Yarra decide to surprise Simon before they leave Stineford. Requires a combined affection of 130. *'Robin Interruption' - Yarra causes Robin to walk on Simon having sex with Aka and Qum in the tent. Unmissable in the tunnels of Devil's Pass. *'Aka + Hilstara' - Sparring makes the warrior women hot and bothered and they decide to share some fun with Simon. Return to the Yhilin Palace after rescuing Megail; requires a combined affection of 80. *'Aka x Tentacles' - While Simon is away, the Doomed King's armor retains some of his essence, which can be used to alleviate Aka's condition... if administered the right way. Progress in Aka's Condition quest and talk to Robin in her room. *'Reunion Orgy' *'Aka + Nalili' - Some people are aroused in the strangest circumstances, while others are always eager to join. Interact with the bed in Givini house after you've cleared all the monsters. *'Aka's New Form' - After the battle, Aka can finally test how her transformation affected her libido. Unmissable. *'Aka + Varia' - Aka and Varia work out their issues by having a threesome with Simon. Very different depending on which Varia variant you have. Interact with Varia in the Yhilin Palace Royal Chambers, after your return from Elven Forests. *'Comforting Simon' - Aka, Nalili and Carina comfort Simon in Wynn's house after he learns some unpleasant facts. Unmissable. *'Crypt Handjob' - Aka and Nanili help Simon to open the door... all kind of doors. Unmissable. On-demand: *'Standing' - At 50 affection and above. *'Doggie' - At 75 affection and above. *'Cowgirl' - At 100 affection and above. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members